


In the Right Place

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e17 Heart, F/M, Fix-It, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve months of full moons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Right Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/gifts).



> For the SPN anon meme.

The first month, they chain her up, leather cuffs and a gag to keep her from chewing on them. Right before Sam puts it in her mouth, she says, "Should have figured you for a kinky one, going to bed with a werewolf." Her eyes are a little wet. Sam's might be, too, as he leans down and kisses her. Then the gag goes in.

The second month, she seems to know him, even turned. She whines a little when he gets closer. On the last night, he takes the gag out and offers her chunks of bloody steak, and she takes them from his hand and never once snaps at his fingers.

The fourth month, two nights in, she howls mournfully for – Sam assumes – beating hearts and wide-open spaces, and he cradles her shoulder against his. They falls asleep like that.

On the sixth month, he could swear he recognizes that glint in her eye. He sees it all the time: when she catches him eyeing the strap of her bra, peeking out from her neckline; when they're lying on a motel bed and her fingers lying in his lap turn suddenly deliberate. He leans in now, and he can smell the cow blood on her breath. Then he can taste it. She snarls, and for a moment he thinks he's lost. The next he realizes it's an expression of the sheer vastness of her feelings. He'd snarl, too, if he could, because no night they've ever had has ever been anything like this.

The dawn after the twelfth month, Sam untangles himself from her arms and goes and gets a card from the shelf where he left it. Sleepily, naked, she opens it, and laughs. " _My heart belongs to you_?" she reads. Then she kisses him and nibbles on his neck with her blunt human teeth. "Knew you were a kinky one," she says.


End file.
